As shown in FIG. 1, a pleated blind 10 of the prior art has a blind cloth 11 provided with a plurality of through holes 12 through which a string 13 is disposed. The blind cloth 11 is defective in design in that it can not keep out the light completely because of the through holes 12, which can be also used improperly as peep holes.
Another prior art blind 20 having Y-shaped pleats is intended for overcoming the defects of the prior art pleated blind 10 described previously. The blind 20 has a blind body 21 provided with a plurality of pleats and with a plurality of shoulders 22 located on the same side of the blind body 21. Each of the shoulders 22 is provided with a through hole 23 through which a string 24 is put. The blind body 21 is therefore capable of keeping out the light completely.
This applicant invented an automatic machine for making a blind having a plurality of Y-shaped pleats. The machine is protected respectively by the Taiwanese Patent No. 50182 and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,376. However, such an automatic machine is not suitable for use in a factory in which the pleated blind is made in a relatively small quantity, because the automatic machine is expensive.